Don't judge a Warbler by its cover
by Tariff
Summary: Finn's plan was to confront Blaine, the lead vocalist of the Warblers in his dressing room before their competition but every thing falls apart when he passes out in front of him. What just happened?


Finn bounces around in place, as if he was pretends to be going into a boxing match as he gets a pep talk from Puck unclenching his fist. "Alright, you got this. Now go make us proud." Finn nods and then hits fist with his best friend before taking a deep breath and walking forwards to the opposite direction of were his girlfriend and the rest of his classmates were. He stops by a door and takes another breath before looking back at his friends; Puckerman giving him thumbs up before he opens the door and steps in.

He was going to finally confront Blaine, the vocal leader of the Warblers. He gets ready outside the door before opening it and stepping in: Blaine had one hand on the wall almost 10 inches away from it while his other arm was firmly tucked close to his stomach. "Hey Blaine!' all the adrenaline he had went away when he seen how Blaine looked behind him towards him. He seemed to be two shades lighter and sweat beads on his face. Blaine looks away from him, Finn confused. He heard a chuckle from Blaine's direction. "Heh, I guess a classmate doesn't like me…" Finn looks around to see a basket with arrangements in it, the younger teenager tries to move from the wall but before he could make his way to leave the room he stumbles and falls back.

Finn eyes widen, Blaine; the boy who had been coming over for days with Kurt, the boy he somehow had a problem with was now passed out on the floor. He quickly runs over and stares at him on the ground before dropping down to feel for a pulse. When he found one a relief came over him, he wanted to go for help, try screaming but it was loud outside, no one would hear him. He could not just leave him, the two might be competition but he was also Kurt's friend. He gets behind him, pulls him up against his lap, and tries to wake him up by softy tapping his face. He remembered seeing him holding his stomach and now that he was fairly close to him, he could see he was not unwell.

Kurt was making his way towards the door about to go in and talk to Blaine, "Blaine you wont believe…' Finn eyes flew to the direction of the door as he notice the doorknob being turned. Once it opened, he saw him before Kurt saw Finn. "Blaine you wont believe what I just ran into!" before seeing them he was so happy and cheerful until he seen his stepbrother "Finn! What are you doing in the Warblers dressing room?" He notice how he was on the floor, about to question him he then sees the person laying on his lap… it was Blaine! "Blaine!" he runs over and drops towards him.

"What happened? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I came in to talk to him and he was like this!" Kurt looks up at his brother.

"Ok not on the ground but when I came in he was sick looking like this!" "We need to call for help!' he leans in the touch his friends face. 'Blaine? Can you hear me?"

Finn looks up in good time to see their teacher "Mr. Schue!" He stops and then runs in "What happened?" "Mr. Schue, its Blaine we don't know! We need help!" Sam and Puck, "Go for help", also followed in him! Puck runs out the door and Sam stayed behind. He looks around for water, while the teacher knees down beside his students and the younger boy.

"What happened? Tell me everything!"

"Well earlier we were talking about the lead vocalist, a lot of the guys were jealous of him from when he came over to our house with Kurt, we thought that he was a prep since he went to Dalton and I was going to confront him…"

"Finn!" Kurt was livid and Mr. Schue was somewhat disappointed, "Finn that's wrong but that's not the time for that, I meant what happened here?"

"I know it's the same story. Well anyway I was going to confront him so I came in and when I seen him he was leaning on the wall, he looked pretty sick. He took me by surprise, and then he fell."

"Ok did he say anything? Do anything weird?"  
"Besides from falling… because that's pretty weird."

Kurt holds his passed out friends hands in his own and hopes for Puck to make it back in time. Sam gives his teacher a towel but he only gave it to his ex-student. He mouth thank you and helps clean his friend.

"Wait!" Finn scares everyone in the room "He said something before he passed out!"

"What?"

"What he say Finn?" the teacher questioned.

"He said something like, and someone didn't like him? Or…' He though to himself and then he remembered looking around the room and seeing the basket 'The basket!"

"What are you talking about Finn?" his stepbrother asked him.

Sam quickly looked around and then running over to a table where he seen a half-eaten sandwich. "You think he was food poisoned?"

"No, he wouldn't eat something a stranger would just randomly give him."

"Unless it was a student?" he stopped "he said that maybe a student didn't like him, we are at a competition? Maybe someone from his passed?"

"Finn's right."

"He might be right Mr. Schue but, he still wouldn't not have eaten anything from them."

"Unless,' Sam looked at the sandwich. 'What did you guys have to snack on?"

"It was a peanut butter and jelly with wheat bread." Kurt answered back,

"That's it, and maybe the person switched it." He said over by the table.

"How do you know?" Finn questioned,

"Because this sandwich isn't wheat bread."

"Someone poisoned Blaine? But why?"

"We need to get him checked out, where is Puck?" The teacher kept checking the doorway.

The younger boy who was the attention of the room starts to stir in his unconscious stage, and letting out a small moan. "Blaine?" Kurt called out worried. The younger boy's eyes fluttered open as he tried to look at his surroundings "Kurt? What happened…?"

"Don't worry your going to be alright."

"Mr. Schue I brought help!" it was Puck he ran in and came to a haul before moving out the way of the paramedics. Finn slowly pulls from under Blaine as the rest of the guys step out of the way. Finn steps over to his brother and watched in horror hoping that the younger boy was ok.

Finn sat next to a bed in a hospital room, his stepbrother had recently stepped out. He was waiting for his best friend to wake up, some of his classmates got him away. The older boy felt so ashamed pulled apart from two different directions. If he had not went into the room then it would have been Kurt who would of found him and Finn doesn't think no one from his team would have entered. However, he did come in but it was only to stir the pot and argue with the younger boy who is now asleep in the hospital bed. Finn drops his head, balls his fingers together into a fist and holds it towards his forehead. The younger boy was starting to wake up, while the older teenager was moping. He had this feeling in his stomach that could not go unnoticed, he remembered feeling weird in the dressing room… that's when it hit him, where was he? The older boy heard movement next to him, he was almost surprises when he seen that the boy was up. Finn questions him if he would like to see Kurt, but Blaine does not hear him.

"Where am I? "

"Your at the hospital, Sectionals was post-pone."

Blaine propping himself up with his elbows, "Wha? Did I pass out on stage?"

"No, but you did pass out,' he said with a sad smile trying to lessen the tension in the room.

Blaine seemed to be more upset if he would to pass out on stage. 'Were you feeling sick before the competition?"

"No.' Blaine said trying to remember what happened. 'What did happen?"

"You were food poisoned…' The younger man in the bed looks away "But he was caught! It was pretty easy, he was acting suspicious." Blaine was lost for words, who would want to poison him?

Finn thought that maybe it was time for him to leave so he clapped his hands together "Well get better," and he stands up to leave but before he could leave Blaine stopped him.

"Hey Finn wait up."

He turns around to see Blaine trying to sit up "Whoa you really think you should be sitting up?"

"I was food poisoned not…"

"Yeah but you also fell back and hit your head."

"Huh, maybe you're right… Look could… you?"

"Yeah, no problem." he sits back down.

"Look, I'm really sorry about the first time we met. I did not want to come off as preppy. I had a lot of stress that day." Finn knew what exactly what he was talking about.

"Hey its ok, I had no right to think you would do anything to abuse Kurt's friendship."

Blaine smiles at him and then looks down, "And hey I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"Well I wasn't all that honest, when that did happen we thought you were acting like your were better than all of us, the only reason I came into your dressing room was to confront you."

"Well if you hadn't, then I'm pretty sure Kurt would have found me and that wouldn't be good for either of us."

"The only thing matters now, is that your ok, and safe and everything else is good." Finn had a contagious smile that lead Blaine to chuckle and smile.

"He's was right…' he said nodding, leaving Finn a little confused 'you are a good brother." Finn smiles and gets up, "I'll let in Kurt."

"Hey thank you, forever thing." Finn stopped by the door "No problem" then he turned around to open the door, he held it open for his stepbrother before leaving. Kurt slowly made his way into the room stopping in front of the door inside the room with his hands together in the front of him. His head titled to the side as he smiles at his best friend, greeting him "Hi" his best friend answers back "Hi."


End file.
